scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
Bart's Predicament
Bart's Predicament is the tweentieth episode of the second season of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends, and the forty-sixth episode overall. It is a parody of the Thomas & Friends episode, Percy's Predicament. Cast *Rouge (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Daisy *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Grandpa Dave (from Arthur) as Toby *Goombas (from Mario) as Troublesome Trucks *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas (does not speak) *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie (does not speak) *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel (does not speak) *Lanolin (from Garfield/US Acres) as Henrietta (does not speak) *Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Narrator: "Rouge the Bat's work in the countryside was full of surprises. She was frightened of bulls and cows, and she remained very lazy and stubborn. One day, Grandpa Dave brought Lanolin to the station where Bart was grumpily shunting." Grandpa Dave: "Hello, Bart. I see Rouge's left the milk behind again." Bart: "I'll have to make a special journey with it, I suppose. Anyone would think I'd nothing to do!" Narrator: "Grumbled Bart." Grandpa Dave: "Tell you what," Narrator: "Replied Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave: "I'll take the milk, you fetch my goombas." Narrator: "The drivers and stationmaster agreed. Bart had never been to the quarry before. He began ordering the goombas about." Bart: "Hurry along!" Narrator: "He said. The goombas grumbled to each other." Goombas: "This is Grandpa Dave's place! Bart's got no right to poke his head in here and push us around." Narrator: "They whispered and passed the word. Goombas: "Pay Bart out! Pay Bart out!" Bart: "Come along," Narrator: "Said Bart." Bart: "No nonsense!" Goombas: "We'll give him nonsense!" Narrator: "Giggled the goombas. But they followed so quietly, that Bart thought they were under control. Suddenly, they saw a notice ahead; All TV Characters stop to pin down brakes." Bart: "Peep peep! Brakes, guard, please!" Narrator: "But before he could check them, the goombas surged forward." Goombas: "On! On!" Narrator: "They cried." Bart: "Help! Help!" Narrator: "Whistled Bart. The man on duty rushed to warn traffic with his red flag, but was too late to switch Bart to the runaway siding. Frantically trying to grip the road, Bart slid into the yard." Bart: "Peep peep! Look out!" (CRASH!) Narrator: "Bart's driver and fireman had jumped clear, but Bart was stranded. Next day, Mayor Adam West arrived. Grandpa Dave and Rouge had helped to clear the wreckage, but Bart remained on his perch of goombas." Mayor Adam West: "We must now try," Narrator: "Said Mayor West," Mayor Adam West: "To run the road with Grandpa Dave and a bat. You have put us in an awkward predicament, Bart." Bart: "I am sorry, sir." Narrator: "Said Bart." Mayor Adam West: "You can stay there til we are ready. Perhaps it will teach you to be careful with goombas." Narrator: "Bart sighed. The goomba groaned beneath his feet. He quite understood about awkward predicaments. Mayor West spoke severely to Rouge, too." Mayor Adam West: "My TV Characters work hard. I send lazy TV Characters away." Narrator: "Rogue was ashamed." Mayor Adam West: "However, Grandpa Dave says you worked hard after Bart's accident, so you shall have another chance." Rouge: "Thank you, sir." Narrator: "Said Rouge." Rouge: "I will work hard. Grandpa Dave says he'll help me." Mayor Adam West: "Excellent. What Grandpa Dave doesn't know about road problems isn't worth knowing. Our Grandpa Dave's an experienced man." Narrator: "Next day, RS Mr. Conductor came back, and Bart was sent to be mended. Patty and Selma were delighted to see RS Mr. Conductor again, and he took them for a run at once. All are now friends, and Grandpa Dave has taught Rouge a great deal. She shooed a cow off the line the other day all by herself. That shows you, doesn't it?"